


Alert

by touka



Category: Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi | Okamisan and her Seven Companions
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka





	Alert

Although he cowered when most people scrutinized him, Ryoshi had to admit that the timid feeling was not particularly strong under Majolica's stare. He would't deny the facts: the blonde was peculiar and especially alert in contrast to Ryoko. Then again, everything about her was, from her personality, her actions, and especially her bizarre eyes.

They were a most _marvelous_ shade of purple when he observed closely; alluring, distracting and alert in their own right. Perhaps it was that alertness that had suddenly attracted him to her.

It _had_ to be. Either that or he's entered a phase of denial over Ryoko's rejection.


End file.
